Better Left Unsaid
by TheMemeMaster
Summary: While going to visit Tails, Cream discovers that Tails has a secret, one that's been driving him almost to insanity. She learns the secret, and tries to heal him from his state while learning some ugly truths about life. A Crails story. Some adult themes later, so I'm rating it T. Nothing inappropriate though. May be some swearing.
1. Madness

**(AN: Hello everybody, I am The Meme Master, bringing you the first chapter of my new Sonic fanfic, Better Left Unsaid. I don't own Sonic in any way, shape, or form. I just own the plot that I came up with. Anyways, here's the first chapter!)**

Cream the Rabbit left her mother's house, off to Tails's house with a wave. She hadn't seen Tails in about a week. She figured he must be doing that thing where he gets absorbed in his work and forgets to eat or sleep for a few days. She had to go check on him. That's what friends did, after all. They looked out for each other. But Cream had been busy helping her mother prepare for her trip. Vanilla went to a festival every year, to help organize it. Cream would often watch it on television, but it meant that Vanilla had to go away for a week. The Chaotix would be hired to keep an eye on Cream, and they usually had a good time. Vanilla was to leave tomorrow, and everything was ready, so Cream went off to visit Tails.

Cream brought Cheese with her, as she walked over to Tails's house. When she arrived, she rang the doorbell, and a video appeared in Tails's door. It began to play, with Tails appearing there.

"Hello! This is a recorded message. I'm currently deep in my work, so I may not be able to hear you. You will now be scanned to see if you can come in." Tails said. Cream waited patiently, as the scanner passed over her. It wasn't the first time. A new recording popped up. "Hello Cream! Glad to see you! Come on in!" said the recording of Tails, and she heard the door unlock. Cream smiled to herself as she opened the door.

As soon as Cream entered the house, she immediately knew there was something wrong. The power was out, and the room was dark. Luckily, Cream carried a flashlight with her, and turned it on. Things didn't get much better. It looked like the house had been ransacked, with furniture upturned and ripped, objects smashed and broken, and things were strewn everywhere. Cream slowly advanced through the house, checking each room. Things were the same in each room. In a few, there were marks on the wall, and even writing in a few. One of the writings said "WHY?" another said. "LIES" the third one said "WHO CAN I TRUST?" By this point, Cream was freaking out a little. She backed up, and nearly tripped over the small figurine that Tails had once made of Sonic to demonstrate his improved 3D printer. The head was torn off of it. Cheese stuck very close to Cream, just as afraid as she was.

Cream began making her way to the stairs, where Tails's room was. The carpeting on the stairs was torn in some places, and the chandelier that Tails had made was on the floor, in millions of tiny pieces. Cream froze and paused as she heard a noise from upstairs. It stopped in a moment, and Cream continued her ascent. Questions plagued her. What was going on? What had happened to Tails's house? Where was Tails? Was he alright? Cream reached the top of the stairs. Again, all the rooms up here were just as destroyed as the downstairs ones. She reached Tails's room last. The door was mostly shut, but hanging off one of its hinges. The door creaked as Cream entered the room. Again, the place was ransacked. The bed was stripped of sheets, his nightstand was splintered, the window was broken, and the only source of light besides her flashlight came from Tails's computer, which appeared to be untouched. Suddenly, a sound came, this time from the corner of the room. Cream turned to see what it was, and saw Tails himself, his fur disheveled and matted in several places. He had several cuts on his body, and his eyes were moving at a fast speed, looking crazed. Cream wasn't even sure that Tails saw her. She cautiously approached him.

"Mr. Tails? Are you okay?" she asked, wavering in her voice, as she drew closer. Tails didn't respond at first, he seemed to be struggling to focus, as he tried to get both of his eyes to focus on her. Then his arm lashed out and grabbed Cream's.

"Cream? Is that you?" he demanded.

"Y-yes. Mr. Tails, what is going on? Your house is destroyed. What happened?" Cream asked, trying her best not to sound afraid as she slowly tried to tug her arm from Tails's iron grip.

"So many things. Him. Them. Most of them. I destroyed it. I can't sleep. They can get to me if I do." Tails said this all very fast, still trying to focus on Cream.

"Mr. Tails, what are you talking about?" Cream asked again.

"Explain? Can't. But, I know how. Look at this." Tails said, and he forced Cream's hand open, and stuffed a piece of paper into it.

"Mr. Tails, you need to sleep. You've been up too long, and your mind is deceiving you!" Cream told him, putting the paper in her pocket. She'd look at it later.

"Can't. They'll come for me. They already have been. I'll outlast them. They won't get me. No, no no no no no no no." Tails replied.

"Mr. Tails, I said, SLEEP!" Cream shouted. This finally seemed to trigger something in Tails. He finally managed to focus his eyes on Cream.

"Sleep?" he asked. Then he collapsed, unconscious. Cream caught him. She needed to get him out of here, somewhere safe.

"Come on Cheese, we need to get him back to our house. He'll be safe there." Cream said. Cheese followed as Cream ran out of the house, clutching Tails's unconscious form, and took to the air, flying back to her own house.

When she landed, she ran in the door suddenly, where Vanilla was sitting, reading.

"What's wrong, dear?" Vanilla asked her daughter, as she came in the door.

"It's Mr. Tails! He hasn't slept in several days, and he destroyed his house. I found him, and he's hurt. Momma, please, you have to help him!" Cream explained. Vanilla nodded.

"Lay him here on the couch, I'll go get some supplies." Vanilla said, before running off. Cream did so, laying Tails on the couch. He wasn't really bleeding that badly, but he was still hurt. Cream was a bit tired from carrying him all the way to her house, but she had no other choice. She looked into Tails's face, where he looked agitated in his dreams. Like something was going wrong there, in his dreams. Vanilla came running back with bandages in her arms. "Cream, help me make these bandages for Tails." she said, and Cream did so. After several minutes, Tails resembled a mummy that had only been half-wrapped. But at least he wasn't bleeding. Vanilla spoke again. "Cream, you know I have to leave tomorrow, but I think that you and the Chaotix can take care of Tails, right?" Cream nodded.'

"Yes, Momma. We can do it. I might even get some of our friends to try and rebuild Tails's house too." Cream said.

"That's a wonderful idea, Cream." Vanilla said. "I'm sorry I can't stay here with you, but I can't cancel at this point." Vanilla said sadly.

"That's alright, Momma. I know it's important, so have fun. The Chaotix and I will be alright!" Cream reassured her mother. Vanilla smiled, Cream was right.

*************TIME SKIP************************

Later that night, after Cream had gone to bed, she pulled out the piece of paper that Tails had given her earlier in the day. She flattened it out, and read it by the light of the moon. It read:

 _Cream,_

 _This is a letter from me to you. I designed this seemingly innocent piece of paper to only display anything for you. I had to make sure you are the only one who can read this. I just can't be too careful anymore._

 _I'm sure you're worried about me, if my behavior continues, and I destroy my own house. I know you think this is just because of sleep deprivation, but I'm telling you now, that it isn't. There's more to the story. More that you don't know. I've written it all down, since the beginning. Every detail. Every secret. Most importantly, you can't tell anyone. No one. Not even Vanilla. If I can let someone know, I'll let you know too. But promise that you won't tell anyone._

 _Anyways, to find where I've hidden this information, you have to log into my computer with the following information:_

 _USERNAME: Bagels_

 _PASSWORD: Brave The Darkness_

 _Once in, you'll have access to the secret journal I've kept since the beginning. Only you and I can access it. Everything will be explained there. I'm sorry if I've scared you, but this is the best I can do. I truly am sorry if you have to read this at all, but I suppose it's time you knew the truth._

 _Tails._

As Cream reached the end of the letter, tracing her finger over Tails's signature, she was left with more questions than she knew what to do with. Perhaps Tails's journal would hold the answers. She would have to find out. She would keep it a secret like Tails asked. After all, that's what friends did.

Cream tried for another hour to fall asleep. But she couldn't fall asleep. She was just too worried about what Tails's journal could contain. She was worried about her friend. At his 15th birthday party, just a month ago, he had seemed completely fine. What could have changed? Even at Cream's 13th birthday party he had been fine. Was it only recently this developed? Or had he been hiding this from her for much longer than she knew. There was only one way to find out. She couldn't handle waiting any longer. Scrawling a quick note to her mother, incase she came to her room later, Cream slowly slid open her window, jumped out, and took to the night air, heading to Tails's house.

**************************LINE BREAK*****************

When she arrived at Tails's house, she once again waited for Tails's security system to let her in, and, with her flashlight as her guide, she ascended the stairs, and entered Tails's room again. His computer still provided a source of light, blinking slowly. Cream, her fingers shaking, began to type in the login information that Tails had provided her. She logged in, and immediately, a video message popped up, again with Tails. He looked sad in the recording.

"Hello, Cream. This recorded message will play only for you. No one else can get here, except me. Even if someone else had this login information, they can't fake your DNA signature. Anyways, trying not to go too off topic, enclosed in this account, is my secret journal that I've been keeping for a year or so. Truly, I… I thought I was just being paranoid at first. But, I guess I was wrong. I've got proof now." Tails paused.

"I'm really sorry that you have to see this at all. I… I had hoped I could keep it to myself, but if you're watching this, then I failed. I've made too many mistakes I guess. Now you need to know the truth. I really, really am sorry. You're too young for this. But maybe, so am I." Tails sighed.

"But… I suppose that I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer. You've come here for information, wanting to know what I've been keeping from you. Don't worry. You'll see. Good luck." With that, the video vanished, and Cream was left alone again. She looked, and saw the only folder on the desktop. She clicked it open, and clicked on the first entry, like Tails said, it was dated over a year ago. She was about to learn the truth. She just didn't know if she was ready for it.

 **(AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of BLU. If you did, leave a favorite, and share it with everyone you know and love! If you have comments, questions, or criticisms for the story, please leave it in a review, or PM it to me. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya!)**


	2. Truth

**(AN: I don't own Sonic, Sega does, I just own the plotline)**

As Cream clicked on the first file of Tails's Journal, a video popped up, showing Tails. He was a bit shorter than he was now,as it was a year ago, but he looked mostly the same. The recording of Tails began to speak.

"Hello, this is a short video, I might just put this in a list of "Well, that was weird, but never happened again" videos, but I suppose I should elaborate on what I'm talking about. I can't confuse myself later when I watch this. Anyways, I was hanging out with Sonic today, and he seemed a little weird. A bunch of us were there, and Sonic decided that he would make a "Fast Club" For everyone that could race between a couple points in a certain amount of time. It seemed just like Sonic, to want to measure that. Anyways, Sonic obviously got in, creating it. Shadow can match his speed, so he was in too. Turns out that Amy has been practicing, plus with her being in love with Sonic, I bet she'd do almost anything to be near him. Including somehow defying her own speed. But for some reason, I just barely missed it. Sonic told me I was 'too slow,' and did the same to Knuckles, who only participated because Sonic forced him too. So he didn't really try. It just felt… I don't know, a little mean? Afterwards, Sonic declared that there really wasn't a "Fast Club," and he was just messing with everyone. He came over and asked me if I was feeling alright, because he thought I could've made it. I said I felt fine, but maybe I've just been slipping a little with all the work in the lab I do. But… I can't tell for sure. It just seemed strange for Sonic to act like he did. But, I probably have just been staying up too late, and that has me paranoid. I mean after all, I did think that Omega was trying to blow up my project when he really was just trying to inspect it." Tails shook his head. "I just need to get some more rest, and get out more. Anyways, I'll end this here."

The video ended. Cream didn't know anything about this incident. But she still didn't understand where this was going. Maybe it would start to make sense in the next video. Cream clicked on the next one, and Tails appeared on the screen again.

"Okay, I never really expected to make another video about this, but it happened again. I was around Sonic again, and he was bragging, which isn't out of the ordinary. Sonic brags about himself all the time. But then… he started to compare himself to me, pointing out all of the things that he could do better than me. After a while, I pointed out a couple things that I do better than him, because there are some. Yeah, Sonic is better at me than a lot of things, but then again, his reaction to me saying these things was something along the lines of 'Tails, it isn't nice to brag.' Like he wasn't doing that this whole time. But then again, he did have his mischievous smile on, so maybe he was just messing with me again… I don't know, I think I'm just crazy. Anyways, I'm l done for now. Maybe I should talk to someone else about this…"

The video once again ended. Cream was starting to think she understood what was happening. But there was still several entries to go. She began the next one, hoping with all her heart that this wasn't going where she thought it was going. She clicked on the next entry.

"Okay, I guess I'm making a third entry to this series now. Today, I was hanging out with pretty much everyone, maybe minus a few of my not as close friends, when Sonic did something that I honestly thought he would never do. Shadow was remarking that Tails seemed like an unorthodox name, and it was dumb. I expect Shadow to criticize everything and everyone. He once criticized his own criticisms. But, Sonic told everyone there, and I mean _everyone_ that my real name is Miles Prower. That's true of course, but with almost everyone laughing at me, it didn't feel good at all. Shadow didn't laugh, but he never does. Knuckles didn't, he just left. Cream didn't, and she even tried to cheer me up after a while, considering the level of mocking that I was getting. She told me she thought Miles was a great name, but she'd always call me Tails, unless I told her to call me something else. I really did appreciate that. Cream really is a good friend. That's one thing I know for sure. Sometimes, it feels like the only thing I know for sure."

Once again, the video closed, and Cream thought back to that day. She had been rather upset with most of her friends, but she had just felt glad that she had managed to cheer up Tails. The next few videos were the same. Incidents of Sonic… not seeming to act like Sonic. Or, at least Tails thought so. But, one was different.

"It's me again, still making entries for this diary. But this time, I've got something a little different for myself. First of all, I went to visit Knuckles on Angel Island today, alone. We hung out, ran around the island, had some fun, and talked a bunch. At some point I mentioned all these incidents with Sonic. Knuckles said he knew what I was talking about it. He said that Sonic had always been like this, but maybe I was only just noticing this now, since I was no longer idolizing him. Maybe… but, I don't know. He did knock me down while passing by a few days ago, not even bothering to apologize or help me up. It just felt… wrong."

Cream continued through the diary, listening to more incidents. Tails being knocked down, being beaten up by his friends in a "competition," things being disturbed… The only things that Tails seemed to know for sure in the videos, was that Knuckles and Cream were his friends. The last entry in the diary was a video that was pieced together, and wasn't just a singular take.

"Today may have been the last straw. I've been beaten up, mocked, and even had my things disturbed or destroyed by almost everyone I call a friend. But… this was different. I was running along with Sonic, we were following Eggman, because Sonic thought he was up to something. After a while, when we confronted him, it seemed clear to me that he wasn't up to anything. Sonic wasn't so convinced. So, I tried to block him from attacking Eggman unprovoked. But his words still haunt me. He said. 'Tails, you just don't understand anything, you're just in my way, so get out, and stop holding me back.'" Tails stopped, at this point in the video, tears began leaking down his face. "I… I never expected that. Is that all I am. Is that all I ever was, and Sonic was just showing me now? I'm just… a nuisance?" The video cut out, and came back, with Tails looking disheveled. "I need to stay up, never go to sleep until I figure this out. There has to be something behind what is going on." The video cut out again. "I haven't slept in three days, I'm beginning to understand so much, my machine is almost complete." Again, it happened. "I understand so much more now… I was such a fool, never to see it all along. I've been awake for so long, I might even be going mad. Or maybe, I'm finally able to see clearly." The Tails in the video now matched the one Cream had seen when she entered her house. Deranged, disheveled, and even a bit crazy. "All I know…" the Tails in the recording said. "Is that I'm finally understanding… heheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" the video ended with Tails laughing, with a sound of true madness, as the last entry ended.

So that was the secret. Tails had discovered Sonic's other side, or maybe his true side. But… what did it all mean? Cream wondered. She didn't believe that Tails was crazy… but she didn't want to believe that Sonic was really not his friend… Tails had truly been hurt deep by this. She needed to go back now. Tails needed her. Tails needed a friend.

 **(Hey everyone, so sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter, but I really needed to get this out, and I felt like it sufficiently covered the point I was trying to make. Anyways, please leave a favorite or follow the story if you enjoyed it, and share it with everyone you know and love! If you have questions, comments, criticisms, or whatever, please send it to me in a PM or leave a review. Anyways, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, and I'll see you next time!)**


End file.
